Marriage with Ahjussi?
by ChanLBee
Summary: Pernikahan adalah salah satu impian ku. Di usia ku yang sekarang genap 23 tahun aku harus menerima kabar bahwa aku akan segera dinikah kan. Dan aku akan dinikah kan dengan seorang Ahjussi. Ingat AHJUSSI. Ini benar-benar bukan pernikahan yang aku impikan -Baekhyun
1. chapter 1

**Marriage with a Ahjussi?**

 **Present By**

 **ChanlBee**

 **Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **GS**

 **Marriage Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini bagai mimpi buruk. Terburuk dari yang terburuk. Apa yang sekarang tengah terjadi bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, tapi sayang nya sekarang sudah malam hari. Ini benar-benar bencana bagi seorang gadis yang kini tengah meraung di kediaman keluarga nya.

 _Huweeeee Huweeee_

Suara tangis begitu mengelegar memecahkan keheningan malam, padahal sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.15 KST.

"Appa~ Aku tidak mau... Hiks" Baekhyun memohon pada Appa nya dengan pipi nya masih di penuhi dengan lelehan air mata.

Iya. Gadis yang menangis sambil memohon pada Appa nya tersebut adalah Byun Baekhyun. Putri tunggal dari Ny. Byun Heechul dan Tuan Byun Hangeng.

Tuan Byun tidak menyahut apa pun dan memilih diam melihat putri tunggal nya berderai air mata. Namun Tuan Byun juga tidak dapat menolak keinginan istri nya itu, yang menurut nya juga sedikit ada benar nya.

"Sayang... Percaya pada Eomma. Ini demi kebaikan mu sayang". Ny. Byun kembali membujuk putri nya sambil mengelus rambut putri nya penuh sayang.

"Hiks... Eomma tidak sayang Baekie. Eomma jahat. Hiks" Baekhyun masih menangis menolak bujukan Eomma nya dan menepis tangan Eomma nya dari rambut nya dan berlari kearahh kamar nya. Baekhyun benar-benar lelah dan pusing sekarang.

"Yak... Byun Baekhyun. Aisshhh anak itu benar-benar" Ny. Byun hendak bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan menyusul Baekhyun kekamar namun di tahan oleh tuan Byun.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu. Dia pasti lelah dengan tugas nya di kantor di tambah lagi dengan berita yang baru saja kita sampai kan ini" Tuan Byun menasehati istri nya.

"Yeobo~ Tapi-" Ny. Byun tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan nya saat melihat suami nya bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Ny. Byun pun bangkit menyusul suami nya, dia sangat sadar Baekhyun adalah putri emas suami nya itu jadi dia tidak ingin mendebat suami nya lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun masih melanjutkan tangis nya saat di kamar. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang tadi Eomma nya katakan. Kali ini Eomma nya benar-benar kelewatan dan Appa juga ikut-ikutan mendukung apa yang di katakan oleh Eomma nya. Baekhyun benar-benar pusing dan merasa frustasi sekarang.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel nya yang ada di dalam saku piyama nya. Baekhyun ingin menguhubungi sahabat nya Kyungsoo untuk menumpahkan segala perasaan nya sekarang. Panggilan pun sudah terhubung.

"Hiksss... Kyung..." Baekhyun kembali menumpahkan tangis nya

 _"Baek... Kenapa kau menangis ada apa?"_

"Huweee... Eomma ku kyung..."

 _"Kenapa dengan Eomma mu. Katakan dengan jelas Byun"_

"Eomma menjodohkan ku agar aku segera menikah. Huweee"

 _"Bukan kah menikah salah satu impian mu?"_

"Iya. Tapi tidak sekarang juga Kyung. Aku belum siap untuk sekarang. Hiks"

 _"Baek. Sekarang usia mu sudah 23 tahun dan itu usia yang sangat matang untuk sebuah pernikahan"_

"Tapi aku masih belum siap Kyung. Kau tau, aku masih takut. Hiks"

 _"Berapa kali lagi aku bilang. Mau sekarang, tahun depan, atau bahkan 10 tahun mendatang, kau pasti akan menghadapi nya Baek. Kau paham"_

"Hiks. Tapi tidak dengan perjodohan seperti ini juga Kyung. Ini terlalu mendadak untuk ku. Hiks"

 _"_ _Siap atau tidak kau harus mengadapi nya Baek._ _Dengar kan aku. Kita wanita memiliki tuba falopi dan itu memiliki masa kadaluarsa. Kau paham. Jadi mau sampai kapan kau menunggu? Sampai usia mu setengah abad? Begitu? "_

"Tidak seperti itu juga"

 _"Ini saat yang tepat Baek. Tidak ada salah nya kau menuruti permintaan Eomma mu. Setiap otang tua pasti mau yang terbaik untuk anak nya"_

" Tapi-"

 _"Sudah aku mengantuk besok pagi aku harus ke kantor. Pikir kan baik-baik apa yang aku katakan tadi. Bye uri Baekie"_

Tuuut... Tuut...

Panggilan sudah berakhir. Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang nya dan menerawang memikirkan apa yang di katakan oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

"Apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo memang ada benar nya... Ta-Tapi aku takut" Baekhyun menggenggam ponsel nya dengan erat.

Baekhyun akhir nya memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya karna Baekhyun sudah terlalu pusing memikir kan tentang permintaan Eomma nya. Baekhyun ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh nya sejenak dengan memilih untuk segera tertidur.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang. Seperti biasa nya Baekhyun sudah siap dengan pakaian nya untuk berangkat ke kantor. Namun seperti biasanya sebelum berangkat Baekhyun wajib sarapan dulu dengan Eomma dan Appa nya yang sudah menunggu di meja makan.

Baekhyun meraih coat nya mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, butuh berlapis-lapis kain agar persendian nya tidak bergetar karna udara di luar sangat dingin. Baekhyun pun segera berjalan keluar kamar setelah meraih coat nya, dan berjalan menuruni tangga meuju ke meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Baekie~" Ny. Park menyambut putri nya dengan senyum merekah.

"Pagi juga Eomma... Appa..." Baekhyun merasa aneh, tidak biasa nya eomma nya seperti itu. Namun Baekhyun memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan perubahan sikap eomma nya. Baekhyun memilih duduk di salah satu kursi dan memulai sarapan nya yang sudah di siapkan oleh eomma nya.

"Bagaimana Baekie~ Apa kau setuju dengan yang Eomma ajukan semalam?" Ny. Byun menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Sedangkan tuan Byun masih fokus dengan sarapannya.

"A-Aku sudah menentukan jawaban untuk pengajuan Eomma semalam. Aku... Aku tidak akan..."

.

.

.

T

B

C

Or

E

N

D

.

.

.

Hai... hai... Aku datang bawa ff baru. Maafkan aku. Bukan nya malah lanjutin ff lain tapi malah bikin ff ini. Aku gak bisa tahan untuk gak ngetik ide yang terlintas di benak aku.

Maaf kalau ceritanya absurd dan masih ngawang-ngawang gitu. Maklum Ini baru awal jadi belum semua nya terbuka.

Tolong sempetin ketik beberapa kata dikolom review ya...

Oke sampai disini aja cuap-cuapnya. Bye

 _Sorry for Typo_

 _Mind to review?_

 _See You Guys_

 _With Love_


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage with a Ahjussi?**

 **Present By**

 **ChanlBee**

 **Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **GS**

 **Marriage Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview**_

"Bagaimana Baekie~ Apa kau setuju dengan yang Eomma ajukan semalam?" Ny. Byun menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Sedangkan tuan Byun masih fokus dengan sarapannya.

"A-Aku sudah menentukan jawaban untuk pengajuan Eomma semalam. Aku... Aku tidak akan..."

.

Chapter 2

.

"Apa kau menolak pengajuan Eomma semalam?" Ny. Byun menatap putri nya dengan begitu tegas.

"Eomma... Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan ku. Kenapa Eomma menyela" Baekhyun balik menatap Ny. Byun. Tuan Byun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya melibat tingkah istri dan putri nya itu.

"Ehem. Baiklah jadi apa jawaban mu. Cepat katakan. Dan jangan berbelit belit" Ny. Byun menuntut jawaban pada putri nya dan menghentikan acara sarapan nya.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakan nya jika Eomma tidak berhenti berbicara" Baekhyun meraih gelas minuman nya yang berisi susu strawberry. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa susah untuk mengatakan nya.

Ny. Byun masih menatap Baekhyun menuntut jawaban hingga putri nya selesai menenggak habis susu strawberry nya. Baekhyun meletakkan gelas nya di atas meja dan menggenggam nya begitu erat.

"A-aku... Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini" Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata nya dan menggenggam gelas nya dengan begitu erat.

"Aaaaa... Baekie~ Eomma sangat bahagia mendengar nya. Baiklah nanti siang kalian makan siang bersama. Eomma menyayangimu Baekhyunie~" Ny. Byun memeluk erat putri nya. Ny. Byun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan nya. Tuan Byun pun ikut tersenyum melihat kedua wanita nya yang kini berpelukan.

"Ya... Eomma. Aku bahkan baru menyetujui nya. Bagaimana bisa aku langsung makan siang bersama nya nanti. Bahkan kami tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain Eomma" Baekhyun mengurai pelukan Ny. Byun setelah mendengar penuturan Ny. Byun dan balik merengek Padanya.

"Eum... Baiklah. Eomma akan sedikit menjelaskan tentang calon suami mu itu" Ny. Byun melempar senyum misterius ke arah Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kantor nya langkah nya yang lunglai tampak tak ada semangat sedikit pun. Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerjanya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja nya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sahabat dekat Baekhyun yang juga bekerja di bagian yang sama dengan Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tampak sangat suram saat memasuki ruangan. Mereka pun menghampiri Baekhyun.

Huft... Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas nya saat bokong nya kini mendarat di kursi kerja nya.

"Baek..." Luhan dan Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Eum... Hai Lu~ Hai Kyung~" Baekhyun menyapa balik kedua sahabat nya dengan senyum getir terpatri di bibir nya.

"Ahhh... _Wae_ ~? Tidak biasa nya kau seperti ini" Luhan duduk di kursi kerja nya yang ada di samping meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Eum... Kau kenapa lagi Baek. Apa ini karna masalah semalam?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, malah menenggelamkan wajah nya dalam lipatan kedua lengan nya di atas meja. Kyungsoo ikut duduk di kursi nya yang juga berada di samping Baekhyun. Posisi meja kerja Baekhyun di tengah-tengah kedua sahabat nya.

"Masalah semalam? Memang kalian kenapa semalam?" Luhan tampak makin penasaran.

"Ohhh... Jadi ini karna masalah semalam" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Luhan yang merasa diabaikan pun kembali buka suara.

"Yak... Jawab aku. Kenapa dengan kalian semalam?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibir nya karna kesal.

"Isshhh... Rusa ini. Baekhyun di jodohkan" Kyungsoo menatap kesal kearah Luhan.

"Ohh benarkah itu Baek?" Luhan tak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Dan pertanyaan luhan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah... Kalian tahu... Pernikahan adalah salah satu impian ku. Sekarang saat usia ku sudah genap 23 tahun aku harus menerima kabar bahwa aku akan segera di nikahkan. Dan aku akan di nikahkan dengan seorang Ahjussi. Ingat AHJUSSI. Ini benar-benar bukan pernikahan yang aku impikan" Baekhyun memijit pelipis nya tidak habis pikir dengan calon suami nya yang ternyata seorang Ahjussi.

" _Mwo~?_ " Beo Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Baekhyun mengelurkan sebuah foto dari tas nya dan meletakkan nya di atas meja. Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera melihat foto tersebut.

"Ini calon mu? Tidak seperti seorang Ahjussi" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Luhan masih menelisik foto tersebut.

"Coba cerita kan bagaimana sosok calon suami mu itu" Kyunsoo menuntut penjelasan pada Baekhyun.

"Dia seperti sosok di foto yang kalian lihat. Dan foto itu di ambil 5 tahun lalu. Dan selisih umurku dengan nya 10 tahun. Dia membuka beberapa buah Cafe di Seoul dia bukan pengusaha. Dan dia orang yang mandiri. Dia memulai semua usaha nya sendiri dari nol tanpa bantuan orang tua nya. Itu yang aku dengar dari penjelasan Eomma pada ku tadi" Baekhyun menjelaskan semua nya dengan wajah frustasi nya.

"Yak... Bagaimana bisa foto yang di berikan foto yang diambil 5 tahun lalu. Kenapa tidak minta foto yang baru di ambil saja. Biar terlihat bagaimana perubahan nya setelah 5 tahun berlalu. Bukan kah ini termasuk penipuan?" Luhan menatap foto calon suami Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Luhan diam lah. Bukan itu yang paling penting sekarang. Ada yang lebih penting sekarang" Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan kesal nya kearah Luhan. Dan luhan membalas dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'apa yang salah? Apa?'.

Kyungsoo hendak menyuarakan lagi pertanyaan pada Baekhyun. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan nya.

"Iya... Sekarang yang lebih penting dari pada bergosip, Kalian segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalian. Paham" Atasan mereka menghampiri meja ketiga nya karna dari tadi terlihat sibuk membicarakan hal-hal di luar tugas mereka. Mereka bertiga pun beralih untuk segera fokus pada pekerjaan mereka setelah ditegur oleh atasannya. Mencari kerja itu susah dan mereka tidak mau di pecat.

"Kita lanjutkan saat makan siang saja" Bisik Kyunsoo setelah melihat atasannya berlalu dari meja mereka.

.

.

Waktu istirahat makan siang pun tiba. Baekhyun masih menyelesaikan perkerjaan nya yang hampir selesai sedikit lagi. Namun atensi Baekhyun teralihkan saat ponsel nya berdering. Baekhyun meraih ponsel, dan nama yang tertera di layar ponsel nya adalah Eomma nya. Baekhyun pun segera menggeser tombol hijau pada lajar ponsel nya.

"Eum... Eomma"

 _"Kau sudah berangkat ketempat yang Eomma kabari tadi?"_

"Maksud Eomma Kemana?"

"Baek... Ayo kita makan siang" ajak Luhan. Namun Baekhyun hanya mengisyaratkan tanggan nya untuk menunggu. Dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

 _"Isshh... Kau pasti belum membaca pesan yang Eomma kirim kan? Tadi sudah Eomma kabari melalui pesan"_

"Maaf Eomma pekerjaan di kantor sedang sangat banyak. Eum... Setelah ini aku akan melihat pesan yang Eomma kirim"

 _"Kau pasti kesana kan. Awas saja kau tidak kesana anak nakal akan Eomma gunduli kepala mu"_ Baekhyun menentuh rambutnya mendengar perkataan Ny. Byun. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika kepala nya sampai di gunduli.

"Ishh kenapa Eomma lebih memihak dia sih dari pada putri Eomma sendiri. Ya sudah aku tutup" Baekhyun pun segera mengakhiri panggilan nya.

"Kenapa wajah mu seperti itu Baek setelah menerima telpon dari Eomma mu?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Eomma menyuruhku menemui nya siang ini. Ahhh aku benar-benar benci situasi seperti ini" Baekhyun membanting ponsel nya setekah membuka pesan dari Ny. Byun.

"Tak apa Baek. Kami paham. Semoga semua nya sukses ya. Fighting Baekhyunie~" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangan nya untuk memberi Baekhyun semangat.

"Baek, tapi ada yang ingin ku tanya kan pada mu sejak tadi pagi. Ini sangat penting" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun serius. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguki seolah mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk bertanya.

"Baek siapa nama calon suami mu? Dan dia kan lebih tua 10 tahun dari mu apa kau akan memanggil nya Oppa?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun seolah menununtut penjelasan.

"Eum... Nama nya Park Chanyeol. Dan aku akan memanggil nya dengan Chanyeol Ahjussi" Baekhyun mengenakan coat nya dan meraih ponsel serta dompet nya yang kemudian di masukkan kedalam saku coat nya.

"Apa kau serius Baek memanggil nya Ahjussi?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Tentu. Itu panggilan yang cocok untuk nya yang sudah berusia 33 tahun" Baekhyun mengandeng tangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk turun bersama meskipun suang ini mereka akan makan siang secara terpisah.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di Restorant yang di katakan oleh Ny. Byun. Baekhyun segera memasuki Restorant tersebut mengingat udara di luar sangat dingin.

Begitu sampai di dalam Restorant Baekhyun segera mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh penjuru Restorant untuk menemukan sosok lelaki yang di katakan Oleh Ny. Byun. Sosok lelaki tinggi, putih, mengenakan coat hitam. Baik, disini ada 3 lelaki tinggi, putih dan mengenakan coat hitam. Yang mana dia. Ny. Byun juga mengatakan dia membawa salah satu hal yang Baekhyun sukai, Boneka si kuning Pikachu. Baekhyun menemukan sosok itu. Sosok yang dusuk sendiri di meja yang berada di samping jendela tak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun sekarang.

Lelaki itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Posisi duduk nya yang membelakangi pintu masuk membuat nya tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah tiba. Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju meja lelaki yang duduk membelakangi nya.

"Chanyeol Ahjussi?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada lelaki yang kini menatap nya dengan senyum mengembang di wajah nya. Entah dia tersenyum karna melihat kehadiran Baekhyun atau tersenyum karna mendengar panggilan Baekhyun untuk nya. Entah lah.

"Oh. Iya. Park Chanyeol Imnida. Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol balik bertanya masih dengan senyum mengembang di wajah rupawan nya.

Baekhyun seolah terhipnotis dengan lelaki dihadapan nya saat ini. Senyum nya membuat sosok Baekhyun terpaku di posisi nya.

 _"Tak seburuk yang aku bayangkan, dan juga hei... Dia lebih tampan dari foto yng kulihat. Tapi aku akan tetap memanggilnya Ahjussi mengingat usia aku dan dia terpaut cukup jauh. Tetserah apa kata Eomma aku tak mau manggil nya Oppa"_ \- Batin Baekhyun.

"Silahkan duduk Baekhyun-shi. Aku sudah memesan kan makanan untuk mu juga. Ini saran dari Eomma mu. Semoga kau suka Baekhyun-shi. Oh iya... Dan ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan salah satu boneka berbentuk karakter kartun yang begitu Baekhyun sukai, Pikachu.

"Terimaksih Ahjussi" Baekhyun menerima boneka tersebut dengan penuh senyum. Chanyeol pun tersenyum melihat senyum yang terpatri di wajah Baekhyun.

" Sebaiknya kita segera makan. Aku yakin waktu istirahat makan siang mu tidak lama. Dan sebelum makanan ini juga menjadi dingin." Chanyeol mempersilah kan Baekhyun untuk segera makan. Dan mereka memulai makan siang mereka tanpa suara.

Setelah selesai dengan makan siang nya Baekhyun melihat jam di ponsel nya sudah pukul 12.30 KST, Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat siangnya nya selesai. Chanyeol yang menyadari oergerakan Baekhyun pun membuka suara.

"Ohhh... Waktu istirahat mu hampir selesai. Apa kau segera kembali kekantor? Apa perlu ku antar" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Eum... Aku akan langsung kembali ke kantor dari sini. Oh... Tidak apa aku membawa mobil ku kemari" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Eum... Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini pertemuan pertama kita. Ku harap kau senang sengan pertemuan ini Baekhyun-shi" Chanyeol kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. Dan hanya di balas dengan senyum dan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengenakan coat nya dan tak lupa pula membawa hadiah yang di berikan Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun hendak berjalan menjauhi meja nya namun suara Chanyeol lebih dulu menghentikan langkah nya.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun-shi" Chanyeol ikut bangkit untuk mengantar Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun senang dengan perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap nya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan mengangguk serta sedikit membungkuk.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati tontonan nya di ruang keluarga saat Ny. Byun menghampiri.

"Baekhyunie~ Bagaimana pertemuan mu dengan Chanyeol Oppa tadi?" Ny. Byun duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Lancar. Tidak ada halangan apa pun" Baekhyun mengalihkan padangan nya sejenak dari tontonan nya dan beralih menatap Ny. Byun.

"Baiklah. Eomma rasa awal bulan depan pernikahan kalian bisa segera di laksanakan. Kau setuju kan? Karna Chanyeol sudah setuju dengan itu" Ny. Byun kembali bertanya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun tak mampun menutup keterkejutan nya saat mendengar apa yang di katakan eomma nya.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

 _Sorry for typo_

 _Mind to review?_

 _Bye_

 _With Love_


End file.
